


Pozwól mi się Tobą zaopiekować

by Bazancik92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazancik92/pseuds/Bazancik92
Summary: Nieudana misja, śmierć podwładnych Levi'a. To wszystko wyprowadza go z równowagi i prowadzi do nieoczekiwanych wydarzeń. Levi po prostu chciał tylko spać.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 9





	Pozwól mi się Tobą zaopiekować

**Author's Note:**

> Hej. To moje pierwsze opowiadanie o Eruri. Piszę własnego bloga i pomyślałam, że opublikuję także tutaj. Mam nadzieję że się spodoba.

Na zewnątrz zapadał już zmrok, pierwsze gwiazdy nieśmiało pojawiały się na ciemnym niebie. Erwin podziwiał przez chwilę czyste niebo bez chmur, próbując zagłuszyć niepokój, który narastał w jego sercu. Na początku był zły, ponieważ to co zrobił Levi to nic innego jak jawne nieposłuszeństwo. Później był po prostu zdenerwowany, ponieważ Levi był jego przyjacielem i Erwin się martwił. Teraz, gdy gwiazdy robiły się coraz jaśniejsze z każdą minutą, Erwin był zaniepokojony, ponieważ młodszego mężczyzny nie było już zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Gdy przekraczali mury, wśród cichych szeptów i złych spojrzeń ludzi, było coś koło południa. Tak, pamiętał jak przez mgłę, dzwony biły gdzieś w głębi miasta wskazując na południową uroczystość Kultu Murów. Wtedy Levi szedł obok niego, z kamienną bladą twarzą, a on spoglądał na niego częściej niżby wypadało. Ponieważ się martwił, widział że mężczyzna jest spięty i próbuje powstrzymać drżenie dłoni, widział jak lekko utykał, chociaż warczał że nic mu nie jest, gdy Erwin pytał. Daremnie, ponieważ blondyn i tak to wszystko dostrzegał. A później w połowie tego cichego pochodu, spomiędzy tłumu wypadł ojciec Petry Ral. Tak dumny z córki. Mówił szybko do ciemnowłosego kapitana coś o tym, że Petra tak rzadko ich odwiedza i Erwin widział jak twarz jego przyjaciela robi się szara, jak mocno zaciska usta. Później wszystko potoczyło się szybko, Levi wskoczył na konia i pędził przed siebie a tłum odskakiwał z okrzykiem oburzenia. Erwin krzyknął na niego, aby się zatrzymał, ale mężczyzna go nie posłuchał, rzucił tylko szybkie spojrzenie pełne winy i wjechał w boczną uliczkę. A on jako dowódca musiał przekazać zdziwionemu starszemu mężczyźnie wieść, że jego córka Petra nie żyje. A teraz gwiazdy kpiły z niego, mrugając na coraz ciemniejszym niebie i chciał wierzyć, że Levi nie zrobi nic głupiego.

Erwin westchnął i odwrócił się od okna. Na biurku leżał talerz z nietkniętą kolacją, obok piętrzyły się papiery, czekały na niego nienapisane raporty i listy do rodzin jego zmarłych żołnierzy. Zabrał dokumenty tutaj zaraz jak przyjechali z myślą o tym, że popracuje, wykąpie się i położy do łóżka, by odpocząć po naprawdę ciężkiej misji, która poszła tak fatalnie. Ale nie zrobił nic z tych rzeczy, chodził tylko od ściany do ściany i gapił się w okno. Nadal był brudny po podróży, nadal miał na sobie paski do manewrów i nadal nawet nie zanurzył pióra w atramencie. Niespiesznymi ruchami zaczął odpinać paski na piersi, udach, zdjął buty i cały czas myślał. Gdy został już tylko w koszuli i spodniach wszedł na chwilę do małej łazienki by podgrzać wodę na kąpiel. Chociaż jeden plus z bycia dowódcą w dzisiejszym dniu, nie musiał korzystać ze wspólnej łazienki, nie miał ochoty z nikim się teraz widzieć. Przy odrobinie szczęścia może nawet dziś zaśnie i prześpi całą noc. A jutro będzie lepiej, załatwi wszystkie dokumenty i porozmawia z Levi'em, jeśli tylko ten wróci. Tak, to wszystko zrobi jutro. Gdyby tylko jego serce chciało się uspokoić i gdyby tylko ręce nie drżały z niepokoju.

Dlaczego Levi nie wracał? 

Będąc w korpusie zwiadowczym traciło się bardzo wiele i bardzo często. Ludzie ginęli tutaj szybko i czasami zbyt licznie. Erwin to rozumiał. Liczył się z tym, gdy wstępował do zwiadowców, wiedział że będą ginąć jego znajomi i przyjaciele. Został dowódcą i wiedział, że będzie musiał wysyłać swoich żołnierzy na śmierć. Był gotowy na te poświęcenia, był gotowy oddać własne życie dla dobra sprawy. Jednak nagłe zniknięcie jednego małego mężczyzny sprawiło, że musiał jeszcze raz o tym wszystkim myśleć, tylko po to by sobie uświadomić, że on dowódca Erwin Smith jednak nie był w stanie poświęcić wszystkiego. To była niepokojąca myśl, ale nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. 

Levi. 

Poświęcił by wszystko, ale nie tego człowieka. Więcej. Był gotowy na wszystko by go nie stracić. Dlatego teraz był tak bardzo niespokojny. To była obezwładniająca prawda i Erwin usiadł ciężko na łóżku chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Nie rozumiał dlaczego. Przecież nawet nie byli jakimiś super przyjaciółmi, ponieważ Levi zawsze trzymał dystans. Był cholernie szczery i zawsze mówił wprost Erwinowi to co myślał, ale miał też swoje tajemnice, często ukrywał swoje emocje, nie mówił co czuje, ukrywał wszystko za maską obojętności i znudzenia. Pokazywał tylko to co chciał. Nigdy też nie było między nimi fizycznej zażyłości. Nigdy nie przytulił młodszego mężczyzny, a przecież tyle razy przytulał Hange czy Mike'a. Nie, on prawie nie dotykał czarnowłosego, jak tak teraz o tym myślał. Kilka razy może położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, może poklepał go po plecach. Levi zawsze trzymał dystans, nigdy nawet nie podchodził zbyt blisko, jeśli nie musiał.

A teraz stracił całą swoją drużynę. Ludzi, z którymi ćwiczył, których wszystkiego nauczył, z którymi spędzał mnóstwo czasu.

Nie może znów o tym myśleć. Woda pewnie już będzie wystarczająco ciepła. Erwin sięgnął do guzików koszuli, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie. Jego serce wyrwało się do przodu, ale zaraz sobie uświadomił że Levi przecież nigdy nie puka. Więc może po prostu to zignoruje. Było już późno, nie musiał odpowiadać. Mimo to podszedł boso do drzwi i uchylił je by sprawdzić kto stoi po drugiej stronie.

Erwin widział plecy ze skrzydłami wolności, zielony kaptur na głowie, dwa miecze były ściskane w dłoniach zamiast być schowane przy boku. Już odchodził, ale zatrzymał się słysząc otwierające się drzwi.

\- Levi.- powiedział prawie szeptem Erwin i chwycił go za ramię odwracając w swoją stronę. 

Wyglądał jak osoba na którą zwaliło się zbyt wiele w jednym dniu, żałośnie źle ze swoją przygarbioną postawą i opuszczoną głową. Wciąż był w pełnym bojowym ubraniu i sprzęcie, w skrzydłach wolności, które zamiast go unosić, dziś sprawiały, że jego ramiona opadały. Ostrza skierowane w stronę ziemi, jakby były bardzo ciężkie, były wyszczerbione od zbyt wielu uderzeń i to było niepokojące. Spod kaptura patrzyły szare błyszczące chorobliwe oczy, twarz miał bladą, prawie szarą, jak wtedy gdy podszedł do nich ojciec Petry. Tylko że teraz jego skórę pokrywała krew z rozciętego policzka i rozwalonej wargi. Wcześniej tego nie było. Na czole szkliły się kropelki potu, jakby biegł całą drogę tutaj. Na ubraniach wciąż miał krew swoich martwych towarzyszy, a może to była jego własna krew. 

\- Levi. - powtórzył zaniepokojony Erwin, tym razem jego głos już brzmiał normalnie, dłoń cofnęła się od ramienia czarnowłosego. - Wejdź. 

Ale Levi albo nie słyszał albo nie miał zamiaru wchodzić do prywatnych kwater Erwina. Zawsze rozmawiali w biurze, tam też pili herbatę, tam planowali misje, tam było wszystko cokolwiek kiedykolwiek dzielili. Erwin przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie zabrać tam teraz mężczyzny, ale to był raczej zły pomysł.

-Ich krew... - mamrotał Levi. - Ich krew jest wszędzie... Muszę... Muszę. - wykonał ruch jakby chciał odejść. - Muszę się umyć. - powiedział ciężko przełykając ślinę.- Przyszedłem tylko na chwilę. By przeprosić. 

Jego drobne ciało odwracało się od Erwina, by odejść wzdłuż korytarza, ale blondyn był szybszy. Jego ciepła, duża dłoń zacisnęła się w stalowym uścisku tuż nad łokciem mężczyzny i zanim Levi mógł jakkolwiek zareagować, Erwin zamykał już drzwi do swoich kwater z nimi w środku. Zanim Levi mógł zaprotestować ciężka zasuwa opadła blokując drzwi, a Erwin cofnął się lekko by móc na niego spojrzeć. 

\- Gdzie byłeś Levi? - jego głos był cichy, ale ton nie znoszący sprzeciwu, żądający odpowiedzi, głos dowódcy.

Levi wyglądał na winnego, gdy uciekał wzrokiem i Erwin nie mógł się nadziwić, że ta zamknięta zazwyczaj twarz tak wiele teraz wyraża. 

Winny. Zażenowany. Zawstydzony. Pełen wątpliwości ale i zaciętości. Jakby resztka Levi'a chciała walczyć. 

\- Gdzie byłeś? - powtórzył naciskając.

\- Zabijałem ich. - powiedział zaciekle.

\- Zabijałeś ich. - powtórzył Erwin nie rozumiejąc.

\- Tytany. 

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? Gdzie byłeś? Próbujesz mi powiedzieć że byłeś za murem? Na terytorium Marii? 

Levi tylko przytaknął.

Erwin nie wiedział co ma mu powiedzieć. Zawsze dyplomatyczny, wygadany Erwin Smith nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Ponieważ był wściekły, był rozczarowany i był zmęczony. Ale przede wszystkim był przerażony, ponieważ tak bardzo się martwił, ponieważ nie mógł go stracić. Nie Levi'a. Nie jego, ze wszystkich ludzi. A ten idiota wyszedł za mury. Sam. Bez wszystkich ostrzy, bez pełnej butli gazu. Za to pełen żalu i wściekłości. Erwin wiedział że nawet on nie był niepokonany. 

\- Nie rób tego nigdy więcej. - wyszeptał tylko, ponieważ nic więcej nie mógł powiedzieć, chociaż chciał się wściekać i krzyczeć. Chciał potrząsnąć młodszym mężczyzną. - Nigdy więcej.

Przez chwilę te szare oczy patrzyły na niego zdezorientowane, nierozumiejące. Po chwili znów odwrócił wzrok.

\- Przepraszam. Oczywiście to się więcej nie powtórzy. Muszę iść, zmyć krew... - wziął drżący oddech. 

Krew małej Petry, pomyślał Erwin. Krew jego towarzyszy. 

\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz Levi. - zaprotestował Erwin. - Jest tu wszystko czego potrzebujesz. 

\- Erwin. - prawie wyjęczał pełen bezsilności. - Nie chcę dziś rozmawiać.

-Nie będziemy rozmawiać. - Erwin potrząsnął głową. - Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy rozmawiać. Ale nie wypuszczę cię stąd, nie po tym co zrobiłeś. Jesteś ranny.

Wąskie usta Levi'a zacisnęły się.

\- Nie mam sił na to. Nie dziś. Pozwól mi odejść, chcę się tylko wykąpać i położyć. Albo po prostu tylko położyć, bo nie wiem nawet czy mam dość sił na to... Przyszedłem tylko przeprosić za moje zachowanie rano. 

-Levi. - głos Erwina był łagodny. - Więc pozwól mi się dziś tobą zająć.

Levi sapnął cicho i spojrzał na Erwina. 

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, nawet gdybym zrozumiał co masz na myśli. Jesteś moim dowódcą...

-Jestem twoim przyjacielem. - Erwin przerwał. - Przede wszystkim jesteś moim przyjacielem, jesteś ranny i zmęczony. A ja się cholernie o ciebie martwiłem, więc...

\- Więc?

\- Pozwól mi się tobą zaopiekować, jak to robią przyjaciele. Nie powinieneś być dziś sam.

\- Dobrze. - Levi powiedział to cicho, a jego ramiona znów opadły. -Dobrze. - poddał się.

Nie poruszył się jednak. Nadal stał przy drzwiach, nadal ściskał miecze w dłoniach, jakby były zrośnięte z skórą. 

\- Pozwolisz? - zapytał cicho Erwin.

Jego ciepłe duże dłonie dotknęły małych zimnych Levi'a. Palce mężczyzny były lodowato zimne, boleśnie zaciśnięte na rękojeściach, ale poluzowały się pod dotykiem blondyna. Erwin wysunął miecze z jego dłoni i oparł je o ścianę obok, marszcząc brwi na to jak bardzo były stępione i wyszczerbione. Ile uderzeń musiały zadać. Nie chciał wiedzieć. 

Erwin sięgał powoli by nie wystraszyć mężczyzny, wiedział jaki Levi ma stosunek do kontaktów międzyludzkich, jak unika dotyku. Nie chciał przekroczyć jakiejkolwiek granicy, nie teraz gdy Levi go potrzebował, jak nigdy wcześniej. Chociaż pewnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Levi nie reagował, był jak kamień, nieruchomy i bez emocji, gdy palce Erwina rozpinały klamry przy jego pasie. Erwin się nie zatrzymał, sprawnymi wyćwiczonymi ruchami odpiął sprzęt do manewrów, nic nie mówiąc o tym że butle na gaz są całkiem puste. Odstawił wszystko obok mieczy i znów podniósł dłonie, odpiął zapięcie płaszcza i ściągnął kaptur z głowy czarnowłosego, później całkiem zsunął go z ramion i odszedł by położyć materiał na fotelu, patrząc na skrzydła wolności teraz splamione krwią.

Gdy wrócił, Levi pocierał dłonie nerwowym gestem w miejscach gdzie były ślady krwi. Na kostkach były otarcia i rany, jakby uderzył zbyt mocno pięścią w ścianę. Erwin był prawie pewien, że właśnie coś takiego się wydarzyło i to było nowe. Levi tak pełen emocji. Otwarty na Erwina.

\- Zostaw. - Erwin zatrzymał jego dłonie. - Zostaw to Levi. Chodź do łazienki.

\- Po prostu zabierz to... - Levi chciał wyrwać dłonie.

\- Levi. Chodź. Zaraz się tego pozbędziemy. Zaraz będziesz czysty.

Levi podniósł głowę, chociaż ciężko było mu utrzymać spojrzenie na Erwinie. To także Erwin znał. Levi przesadnie dbał o czystość, swoją i otoczenia w którym się znajdował. Często denerwował się na Erwina za stan jego biura, za ślady po filiżankach z herbatą na biurku, za bałagan w dokumentach i mapach. Często też Levi przychodził i sprzątał nawet nie mówiąc słowa do Erwina, a później wychodził tak cicho, że Erwin nie wiedział kiedy to się działo. Widział nieraz jak czyścił miecz na polu bitwy, jakby go raziły ślady krwi na ostrzu. Albo warczał na Hange, kiedy ta mówiła z pełnymi ustami. Erwin twierdził po cichu że to całkiem urocze, że najsilniejszy żołnierz ludzkości, który zabija bez mrugnięcia okiem, ma swoje małe dziwactwa na punkcie czystości. Wiele osób była tym zaskoczona, gdy bliżej poznawali Ackermanna. Ale czasami były takie momenty jak ten, gdy te małe dziwactwa Levi,a przechodziły w większe obsesje, potem w ataki złości i paniki. Działo się to zazwyczaj gdy czarnowłosy był mocno zestresowany. Erwin był tylko dwa razy świadkiem takiego zachowania, gdy Levi tracił kontrolę, ale doskonale wiedział jak sobie z tym radzić.

Patrzył na niego przez chwilę stojąc nieruchomo, nie puszczając dłoni mężczyzny. Dopiero gdy Levi wypuścił ciężkie westchnienie znów się poddając, zaprzestając walki, by wyrwać dłonie, zaprowadził go do łazienki. 

\- Rozbierz się. - powiedział cicho Erwin i odwrócił się by napełnić wannę ciepłą wodą. Słyszał cichy szelest za plecami ale nie odwracał się. Zmieszał gorącą wodę z zimną, tak by miała idealną temperaturę. Później napełnił zbiornik na nowo wodą, by ta się od nowa nagrzewała, mając nadzieję także się później wykąpać.

Gdy odwrócił się w stronę Levi'a, zobaczył, że ten był boso i nie miał na sobie kurtki ale nadal był ubrany. Jego dłonie mocowały się z paskiem na piersi, który był zaciśnięty zbyt mocno, klamerka nie chciała puścić, a ręce ciemnowłosego drżały.

\- Zrobię to.

\- Przestań Erwin, po prostu to cholerstwo się zacięło.

\- Daj spokój Levi. - westchnął. - Daj, zrobię to. Dobrze?

\- Yhm. - opuścił zrezygnowany dłonie.

\- Za mocno je ściskasz Levi. - Erwin z trudem wsunął palce pomiędzy pasek a ciepłą pierś i lekko naciągnął, drugą dłonią bez problemu odpiął pasek. - Jak ty w tym oddychasz. 

\- Gdy są mocniej zaciśnięte mogę bardziej precyzyjnie manewrować. - wymamrotał Levi.

\- Prawdopodobnie. - westchnął Erwin. - Ale to nie może być wygodne podczas długiej misji.

Ściągał paski, jak to robił zawsze z własnym sprzętem, szybko i precyzyjnie. Te opadły w dół, już tylko trzymając się na udach i nogach Levi'a. Erwin pochylił się i przykucnął. 

\- Erwin. 

\- Jeszcze chwila. 

Erwin wsunął palce pod pierwszy pasek, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że mniejszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego z zażenowaniem w oczach. Bo oto jego dowódca, nikt inny jak sam Erwin Smith klęczał przed nim, a jego dłonie były gorące na udach Levi'a. Przez chwilę próbował odpiąć mocno zaciśnięty pasek, marszcząc brwi, dopóki ten nie puścił. Dopiero wtedy uniósł głowę napotykając spojrzenie czarnowłosego. Coś przewróciło się w jego brzuchu, gdy napotkał stalowe tęczówki i zarumienione policzki Levi'a. Opuścił szybko głowę i zajął się kolejnym paskiem. Jego serce biło szybciej niż powinno, nagle stał się bardzo świadomy ciepłej skóry, którą czuł przez materiał spodni i jeszcze bardziej świadomy tego jak jego dłonie poruszają się po górnej części uda, zbyt blisko krocza. Po zbyt długiej chwili paski opadły na ziemię, najpierw z jednej nogi, potem z drugiej. Zanim wstał, poczuł jak drobne dłonie Levi'a opierają się na jego ramionach, by ten mógł wysunąć stopy z pasków, nie tracąc przy tym równowagi. Coś dziwnego narastało w jego piersi, na taką bliskość i dotyk. Ale to w żadnym wypadku nie było złe uczucie, było ciepłe i miłe. Bliskość Levi'a była dobra, kojąca, Erwin czuł jakby jego pierś puchła od tego uczucia. Gdy dłonie puściły Erwin podniósł się na nogi, stał blisko i górował wyraźnie nad mniejszym mężczyzną, ale to też było dobre i Erwin nie chciał się odsuwać. Sięgnął do szyi czarnowłosego, świadom oczu, które go obserwowały. Nie śpiesząc się, powoli rozwiązywał jedwabny biały krawat, był miękki w dotyku i materiał spływał po jego palcach. Między nimi panowała cisza, ale nie była uciążliwa. Erwin odłożył krawat na półkę obok i przez chwilę się zawahał czy iść dalej, po czym sięgnął po pierwszy guzik koszuli pod szyją mężczyzny. Jeśli zrobi coś nie tak, Levi po prostu go zatrzyma, a jak na razie nic takiego się nie działo. Więc Erwin robił wszystko, co w głowie nazywał opiekowaniem się młodszym towarzyszem. Rozpinał guzik po guziku w dół, odsłaniając jasną miękką skórę na piersi, później na brzuchu. Levi był szczupły i wydawał się drobny, ale jednocześnie miał ciało pełne twardych mięśni, które spinały się pod dotykiem ciepłych palców Erwina. Był delikatny i silny, miękki i twardy, z aksamitną skórą na podbrzuszu i wystającymi kośćmi na biodrach. Był pełen kontrastów i był naprawdę ładny. Erwin pociągnął materiał, wyciągając koszule ze spodni i zsunął ją z ramion mężczyzny. Zmarszczył brwi widząc duże siniaki formujące się na żebrach z prawej strony klatki piersiowej, ciągnące się od sutka aż po biodro.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał cicho przerywając ciszę, palcami dotknął największego siniaka.

Levi syknął cicho.

\- Boli?

\- Upadłem. 

Erwin wbił w niego swoje niebieskie oczy zadając nieme pytanie.

\- Gdy skończył mi się gaz. - Levi wzruszył ramionami. - Byłem za wysoko i za późno wbiłem kotwiczkę, nie wyhamowałem przed ziemią. 

\- Mogłeś zginąć. - powiedział cicho, nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. - Woda wyzimnieje. - dodał zmieniając temat, to było za dużo i to nie był dobry moment aby o tym rozmawiać, więc po prostu sięgnął do spodni ciemnowłosego i rozpiął je nawet nie myśląc o tym co tak naprawdę robi.

\- Erwin. - Levi spojrzał na niego, w jego oczach Erwin znów dostrzegł lekkie zmieszanie i niepewność, a na policzki wstępował niespotykany u niego mocny rumieniec. - Czy to... - przerwał a Erwin cofnął dłonie. - Po prostu... cholera.

\- Tak. - zgodził się z nim Erwin, także lekko zmieszany. - Może po prostu dokończ. - odwrócił się i sięgnął po szampon do włosów. 

Erwin zadawał sobie pytanie co najlepszego wyprawia, dlaczego nie wyjdzie i nie pozwoli Levi'owi wykąpać się w samotności, prawda była taka, że nie mógł się do tego zmusić. A Levi też o to nie poprosił. Widział na granicy pola widzenia jak mężczyzna całkiem nagi wchodzi do wanny i siada.

\- Jeśli chcesz bym wyszedł... 

\- Nie.

\- Dobrze.

Erwin odwrócił się w jego stronę i usiadł na skraju wanny.

\- Odchyl głowę do tyłu. Umyję ci włosy. - czy miał tylko wrażenie, czy w łazience zrobiło się zbyt ciepło.

Levi odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy. Erwin widział jak ciężko przełyka i jak jego jabłko adama unosi się i opada na bladej smukłej szyi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zarówno on jak i Levi dążą do czegoś dziwnego, że ich relacje się zmieniają na zbyt intymne. To było obce, niepokojące i w szokujący sposób podniecające. Erwin wiedział że nie powinni do tego dopuszczać, ale żaden z nich jakoś się nie spieszył by to przerwać. Erwin podwinął rękawy koszuli i ułożył dłonie na głowie mężczyzny. Jego włosy były miękkie i gładkie, gdy zaczesywał je palcami do tyłu, odsłaniając jasne, gładkie czoło. Z ust Levi'a uciekło ciche westchnienie, był zrelaksowany, na tyle na ile mógł być w tej sytuacji, po wszystkim co się dziś wydarzyło. Erwin sprawnymi ruchami namoczył i namydlił włosy, delikatnymi ruchami masował skórę głowy i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, gdy Levi cicho zamruczał z przyjemności. Było dobrze, w tej chwili wszystko było dobrze.

Gdy Erwin po kilku minutach spłukał w końcu całą pianę z czarnych włosów, czuł że jego skóra jest rozgrzana. Znieruchomiał i patrzył na mężczyznę próbując przekonać samego siebie by wyjść z łazienki. Levi z cichym westchnieniem oparł podbródek na zgiętych kolanach i przymknął oczy, woda sięgała mu do połowy pleców i wszystko co niżej, chowało się pod cienką białą pianą. Wyobraźnia Erwina jednak pracowała. Zdecydowanie powinien wyjść. To było niedopuszczalne, by w ten sposób myśleć o swoim podwładnym, nie wspominając o zasadach i kodeksie wojskowym. Był jego dowódcą i przyjacielem. Levi nie chciałby raczej, aby Erwin patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Był skłócony ze sobą, patrząc jak krople wody spływają po jego bladej skórze, wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa. Nigdy nie interesował się mężczyznami, nie mówiąc o tym, że otaczający ich świat raczej by tego nie zaakceptował.

Levi uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Erwina pytająco, cisza zrobiła się ciężka. Patrzył na niego przez chwilę oceniająco, szare spojrzenie zdawało się prześwietlać go na wylot.

\- Erwin?

\- Chyba powinienem wyjść. - mruknął cicho blondyn, czując jak pali go wstyd, że Levi złapał go na gapieniu się.

\- Nie musisz. Erwin... - podniósł dłoń do twarzy, jakby chciał z niej zetrzeć zmęczenie. - Cholera. - syknął i skrzywił się, zapominając o długim zadrapaniu na policzku.

\- Pokaż mi to. - Erwin wyciągnął dłoń i złapał w palce podbródek Levi'a. - Trzeba to przemyć. Poczekaj tutaj, powinienem mieć jakieś środki w pokoju. 

Erwin wyszedł i odetchnął głęboko, gdy tylko znalazł się za drzwiami.

\- Cholera. - szepnął.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy, próbując uspokoić szalejące myśli. Co się z nim działo, gdzie podziała się jego zimna krew? Zawsze potrafił tak doskonale chować swoje emocje za maską, tymczasem młody Ackermann, rozwalił jego całe opanowanie na kawałki, nawet nic nie robiąc. Dawno czegoś takiego nie czuł i myślał że już nie poczuje. Będąc w korpusie zwiadowczym, z ryzykiem przy każdym wyjściu za mur, że może już nie wrócić. Później pnąc się po szczeblach kariery wojskowej aż został dowódcą, naprawdę nawet nie myślał, aby z kimkolwiek się wiązać. Nie w głowie były mu też żadne romanse ani jednonocne przygody. Cały jego czas zajmowała praca, a jakiekolwiek napięcie seksualne mógł sam rozładować w zaciszu swoich kwater. Teraz po tylu latach, kiedy się tego nie spodziewał dopadło go to z całą swoją potęgą. Dawno nigdy nikogo tak nie pragnął i teraz czuł się przytłoczony. Przecież tyle czasu spędzał razem z Levi'em i nigdy nie patrzył na niego z niczym więcej jak sympatia i szacunek. Dlaczego więc teraz?

Potrząsnął głową i odszedł od drzwi w stronę biurka, wyjął czystą ściereczkę i złapał butelkę alkoholu. To musiało wystarczyć do odkażenia rany. Zanim wszedł do łazienki złapał jeszcze czyste ręczniki i wziął głębszy oddech. Nie miał zamiaru uciekać, jest dorosły, poradzi sobie z tym, jak ze wszystkim innym w swoim życiu. 

Wsunął się cicho do łazienki starając się niczego nie upuścić. Odłożył wszystko na brzegu wanny i spojrzał na Levi'a, który zaciskał zęby i sięgał mydłem do swoich pleców. 

\- Cholerne żebra. - mruknął zirytowany, gdy zobaczył że Erwin wrócił i na niego patrzy. - Długo cię nie było. - stwierdził i opuścił rękę z mydłem.

Ponieważ myślał...

\- Musiałem znaleźć rzeczy... - wskazał na to co przyniósł. - Mam whisky, więc pewnie będzie trochę szczypało.

\- Znosiłem gorsze rzeczy. - stwierdził po prostu Levi i uniósł twarz w stronę dowódcy w geście mówiącym rób co musisz. 

Erwin w roztargnieniu skinął głową, po czym odkręcił butelkę i wylał trochę alkoholu na materiał. Pochylił się nad mężczyzną i złapał jedną dłonią podbródek, jeszcze trochę unosząc jego twarz by lepiej widzieć. Szare oczy złapały jego spojrzenie i tak już zostały, po prostu patrząc. Pod nieobecność Erwina Levi oczyścił twarz i resztę ciała z brudu i krwi. Skóra była lekko zaczerwieniona od szorowania i Erwin wiedział, że Levi tarł bardziej niż to było konieczne. Przyłożył lekko materiał do rany na policzku, Levi lekko drgnął, ale nic poza tym. Erwin powoli dotykał materiałem wzdłuż rany, która ciągnęła się przez pół policzka. 

\- Nie jest najgorzej, rana jest płytka, nie powinno być nawet blizny.

\- Wiesz, że nie obchodzą mnie takie rzeczy.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę. - zmarszczył brwi patrząc na usta mężczyzny. - Jeszcze tylko tutaj.

Przyłożył znów ściereczkę, tym razem do rozciętej wargi. Levi drgnął znów jakby chciał się odsunąć, ale palce Erwina trzymały jego podbródek nie pozwalając na to. Erwin pozostał tam dłużej niż powinien. Usta pod jego palcami rozchyliły się i poczuł gorący oddech. Levi na niego patrzył, ale tym razem w jego spojrzeniu było coś intensywnego.

\- W porządku? - zapytał cicho Erwin i cofnął dłoń. Coś przewróciło się w jego żołądku. Nie mógł przegapić tego jak piękny, jak cudowny jest przed nim Levi. Jak bardzo delikatny i kruchy wydawał się teraz ten silny mężczyzna.

\- Yhm. - mruknął Levi. - W porządku. Tylko...

\- Co takiego?

\- Nie mogę sięgnąć do tyłu bez cholernego bólu. - Levi sięgnął po mydło. - Chyba naprawdę mocno się potłukłem jak spadłem. Czy mógłbyś...

-Pewnie. Daj. - Levi podał mu mydło.

Erwin zmoczył i namydlił mocno dłonie, po czym odłożył kostkę mydła na skraj wanny. Przyłożył dłonie poniżej łopatek i zaczął pocierać. Skóra była ciepła i delikatna, czuł pod palcami twarde napinające się mięśnie, wystające łopatki, kręgi kręgosłupa na karku. Starał się nie dawać po sobie znać jak bardzo to na niego działa, czuł jak zaczyna mu łomotać serce. Pragnął tego mężczyzny, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Po prostu nie mógł, Erwin nie był osobą, która by sama siebie oszukiwała. Namydlał powoli skórę, muskając palcami jego szyję, chłonął każdy szczegół, każdą krzywiznę i każdą reakcję mężczyzny. Widział to, co jego dotyk mu robił, czuł jak przechodzą go dreszcze, jak wstrzymuje oddech. Przeszedł na ramiona i zaczął przesuwać dłonie w dół po bokach mężczyzny. Czy to znaczyło, że Levi'owi nie było to obojętne? Uśmiechnął się. Czyżby? Warto to sprawdzić, pomyślał. Zagłuszył myśli, że nie powinien, że to wbrew zasadom... i przesunął dłonie na żebra, starał się być delikatny, aby nie sprawić mu niepotrzebnego bólu, ale Levi i tak syknął.

\- Może ktoś powinien cię zobaczyć..

-Nie. - odpowiedział szybko Levi. - Wiesz jak nie znoszę medyków. To tylko stłuczenia, nic mi nie będzie.

Erwin zamruczał tylko cicho, ponieważ nie do końca się zgadzał z czarnowłosym, ale nie mógł go do niczego teraz zmusić. Sięgnął znów po mydło, zanurzył dłonie w wodzie i masował dłońmi i mydłem dolną część pleców. 

\- Ale obiecaj, jeśli będzie cię bolało bardziej...

\- Powiem ci. - przerwał mu Levi. - Teraz chcę po prostu iść spać Erwin

\- Dobrze. - Erwin spłukał szybko plecy mężczyzny z piany. - W takim razie chodź. 

Wstał i sięgnął po duży biały ręcznik. Rozłożył ramiona trzymając ręcznik. Levi zerknął na niego i uniósł brew.

\- No chodź Ackermann. - zaśmiał się cicho, widział jak policzki mężczyzny zabarwiają się rumieńcem.

\- Cholera Smith. - Levi pokręcił głową, ale wstał i wyszedł z wanny.

Pozwolił by Erwin otoczył jego mokre, nagie ciało ręcznikiem i ramionami. Erwin teraz, gdy był tak blisko, czuł jak serce mężczyzny wali w jego klatce piersiowej. Czuł gorący oddech między obojczykami, gdy Levi wypuścił głośno powietrze i poddał się opierając o jego ciało.

\- Erwin. - wyszeptał, głos miał słaby i drżący.

Erwin gładzi jego plecy przez ręcznik, twarz wtula w mokre włosy, które teraz pachną jego owocowym szamponem.

\- Erwin. - powtarza cicho. - Cholera, Erwin... nie rozumiem.

\- Csii. - ucisza go. - Wszystko w porządku Levi. - trzyma go mocno.

\- Ale... - podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego. - Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale ja naprawdę... ty... my.... - zaciska usta. - nie powinno mi się to aż tak bardzo podobać. Przepraszam za to.

\- Hej. - Erwin łapie jego podbródek. - Wszystko jest w porządku Levi. Naprawdę. - dłoń przesuwa się na policzek i Levi drży, ponieważ duża, ciepła dłoń Erwina na jego policzku jest tak dobra. - To nic złego jeśli ci się to podoba, jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Żyjemy. Nie przepraszaj za to. - Erwin się pochyla i składa pocałunek na czole kapitana, czuły i lekki. Mężczyzna opiera się o niego mocniej, jakby jego nogi były zbyt słabe. I to także jest dobre. - Chodźmy, położysz się.

\- Erwin. - szepcze Levi i patrzy na niego z zapytaniem w oczach. 

Erwin rozumie niemal od razu, pochyla się do niego i zatrzymuje się cal przed twarzą Levi'a. Czuje oddech czarnowłosego na wargach, ich nosy stykają się ze sobą. Jego niebieskie oczy są koloru nieba i pytają o pozwolenie.

\- No już staruszku. - szepcze Levi.

Erwin łączy wreszcie ich usta. Pocałunek jest niepewny, powolny i czuły. Usta Levi'a są mokre i miękkie, gorące i dobre. Pasują idealnie. Dłonie Erwina wplatają się w jego mokre włosy, dociskając go bliżej do siebie. Levi nie ma zamiaru się odsuwać. 

\- Zostaniesz ze mną? - pyta cicho Levi przy jego ustach. - Nie chcę być już sam.

\- Nie będziesz sam.

Erwin znowu go całuje, powoli i lekko, pamiętając o jego ranie na wardze. Nie chce mu zrobić krzywdy. Ponieważ Levi jest dla niego ważny, najważniejszy na świecie. Wreszcie to rozumie, kocha tego mężczyznę i nie pozwoli mu odejść. Nigdy. Będzie o niego walczył. Poświęci mu swe serce. 

\- Levi... - całuje jego policzek. - Idź do łóżka. - szepcze. - Przyjdę do ciebie, tylko się umyję. W porządku?

Piętnaście minut później Erwin przychodzi i wsuwa się pod koce obok Levi'a, okrywając szczelnie ich nagie ciała. Młodszy mężczyzna wtula się w niego. Pasuje idealnie, mieszcząc się w jego ramionach, jakby tam należał od zawsze. Twarz Levi'a w zagłębieniu jego szyi, oddech łaskoczący wilgotną po kąpieli skórę. Ramiona ciasno oplatające jego pierś. Serce bijące przy sercu. Z pocałunkiem Erwina w jego włosach i dłońmi, które pieszczą jego plecy. I tak zostają. Razem. W ciemności zasypiają w swoich ramionach.


End file.
